Please don't
by Kkamwaz
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang polisi muda yang dipertemukan dengan cintanya. Apakah Xi Luhan adalah takdirnya? [IT'S HUNHAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY IN HERE! RnR?]


Seorang namja berpostur tinggi tengah menjejakkan kakinya dalam setapak jalanan yang sepi. Melirik sekilas arloji yang melingkar di tangannya yang saat ini menunjukkan angka pukul 10 malam dan sesekali mendekap tubuhnya karena suhu kota Incheon yang sangat menusuk. Tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini semakin terlihat mulai mendekat dan mempercepat laju jalannya hingga akhirnya ia sampai tepat dihadapan Incheon Airport.

Oh Sehun, lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sebuah jadwal penerbangan yang berada pada ruang lobby. Menunggu selama beberapa menit tapi tak kunjung datang juga sang kakak. Menghembuskan nafasnya jengah yang membuat kepulan asap putih dari mulutnya keluar karena dinginnya angin malam saat ini. Beberapa kali juga ia menggosok-gosokkan tangan besarnya, membuatnya merasa lebih hangat.

Perlahan pintu masuk itu terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa orang. Manik elangnya menatap satu per satu orang-orang itu dan berharap menemukan sang kakak dari sekumpulan orang itu, tetapi ekor matanya tanpa sengaja menatap seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah berjalan dengan membawa sebuah tas hitam yang cukup besar. Entah mengapa, Sehun tertarik dengannya dan tanpa henti menatapnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun melupakan kakaknya yang saat ini sebenarnya juga sedang menunggu Sehun yang tak kunjung datang. Dan yang harus kalian ketahui, ternyata Sehun salah memasuki ruang tunggu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk penebangan dari kota Incheon ke negara Paman Sam. Sedangkan kakaknya, seharusnya datang dari Amerika ke kota Incheon.

Sehun terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu yang nyatanya saat ini sedang menggenggam erat tas hitam miliknya dengan sesekali melirik sekitarnya dengan gerakan yang sedikit tak wajar. Mencurigakan, pikir Sehun. Sebuah suara ponsel terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Namja itu kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"…"

"Hah?! Tidak jadi?!"

"…"

"Mianhae tuan. Saya tidah bermaksud bicara seperti itu. Hanya saja saya terlalu terkejut atas keputusan anda."

"…"

"Jadi saat ini kita tidak bisa melakukan transaksinya, tuan?"

"…"

"Ba-baiklah tuan. Saya akan membawa barang ini kembali. Jadi kapan ini akan dilakukan kembali?"

"…"

Pip! Percakapan antara orang itu berhenti saat salah satu diantara mereka memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Namja itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya di saku jaketnya.

"Sial! Uang ku hangus sia-sia untuk membeli tiket pesawat ini dan menyogok para karyawan pemeriksa agar diperbolehkan masuk! Tua Bangka sialan! Mati saja kau!" gerutu namja mencurigakan itu namun dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sehun yang cukup tajam. Namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun yang memang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja itu mulai mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

Dan sialnya, Sehun kehilangan jejaknya yang sudah menjauh dengan kendaraan taksi yang membawanya. Sehun meluapkan amarahnya dengan menendang kerikil yang berada dihadapannya sembari menggumam tak jelas.

"Brengsek! Aku kehilangan dia" geramnya kesal. Sehun pun merogoh sakunya, mendapati ponsel touchscreennya dan mencari sebuah nama list yang tertera pada kontak ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun lalu menekan layar dengan tulisan 'Call'.

"Yoboseyo.." ujarnya mengawali pembicaraan.

"…"

"Chanyeol hyung, tadi tanpa sengaja aku menemukan orang yang mencurigakan dan setauku, ia berbicara tentang sebuah transaksi juga membawa sebuah tas hitam yang besar"

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, hyung. Yang jelas, aku ketinggalan jejaknya saat ini"

"…"

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan menemuimu besok"

"…"

Sehun pun mematikan ponselnya lalu meletakkan kembali pada sakunya. Lalu berjalan pulang. Bahkan, ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menjemput kakaknya.

…

Sesosok figure namja dengan paras cantiknya terlihat sedang meliukkan tubuh rampingnya di atas lantai dansa sebuah mini club yang cukup terkenal di kawasan kota Incheon. Tak disangka telah banyak para namja yang mulai mengelilinginya. Salah satu dari mereka, meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak mulus Luhan dan mulai menari bersamanya.

Semakin lama waktu berlalu, tarian mereka makin menjadi panas. Namja itu mulai memperlakukan Luhan secara tidak wajar, sorot matanya pun bagaikan sosok serigala yang beringas, liar, dan butuh mangsa. Salah satu tangan namja itu memegang erat pinggul Luhan sedangkan yang satunya mulai menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit baju Luhan.

Luhan yang masih setengah sadar dari keadaan mabuknya dengan refleks mendorong tubuh namja itu menjauh darinya dan melewatinya. Namun sebelum Luhan mulai beranjak menjauh, lengan tangan Luhan ditarik oleh namja itu dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan kembali agar menghadapnya dan dengan sengaja namja itu menempelkan bibir tebalnya yang penuh dengan aroma alcohol yang menyengat dengan bibir cherry Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dan meronta, memaksanya agar melepaskan ciuman hina itu. Kemudian Luhan kembali mendorong tubuh namja itu lebih keras dan mulai keluar dari club sialan itu dengan berlari, sesekali matanya mengarah kebelakang. Memastikan bahwa namja brengsek itu tak mengikutinya. Hingga jarak yang ia tempuh mulai menjauh, ia kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

Namun rasanya kaki itu tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh ringkihnya, ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan mungkin akan terjerembab jatuh ke aspal jalanan jika saja tak ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya.

'Hangat dan harum' gumam Luhan

…

Sehun sedang berjalan dengan hati yang masih terasa kesal karena namja mencurigakan tadi sempat terlepas dari pengawasannya. Terus menendang batu-batu dihadapannya yang tidak bersalah sedikitpun demi melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Tanpa sengaja, bola matanya menatap sesosok siluet namja yang tampak sedang mabuk. Sehun terus memperhatikan namja itu, hingga akhirnya ia mulai mendekatinya. Namun, saat Sehun mulai mendekat, tiba-tiba namja itu terlihat tidak memiliki keseimbangan. Dengan cepat, Sehun menghampirinya, lalu menopang tubuhnya.

Mereka saling berpandang dengan diam. Cukup lama posisi mereka seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, Kai. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Apa kau sudah menemukan kekasih yang tepat, eoh?" Tanya Luhan sembari menepuk pundak Sehun.

'Dia mabuk berat' ujar Sehun.

"Kai, ada apa eoh?" Tanya Luhan lagi saat Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat Luhan lontarkan tadi.

"Aku Sehun." Ujar Sehun skeptis. Yang membuat Luhan malah tertawa kencang

'Apa yang lucu?' pikir Sehun.

"Kai, kau tambah putih ya. Bahkan sekarang kau terlihat jauh lebih putih dari sebelumnya. Hahaha" Kembali tawa Luhan masuk ke indra pendengaran Sehun. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan diam.

"Kai, hidungmu juga sekarang nampak lebih normal. Hahaha, dulu itu hidungmu pesek sekali." Ujar Luhan lagi dan tetap saja Sehun kembali tak menggubrisnya.

"Kai, aku masih mencintaimu.." Kata-kata itu yang Luhan lontarkan terakhir kalinya sebelum Luhan tertidur karena mabuk.

'Ternyata ia mengira aku mantan kekasihnya.' Gumam Sehun dan mulai membopong tubuh Luhan yang sudah tidak berdaya itu kedalam dekapannya. Membawa Luhan ke apartement nya untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya hingga Luhan terbangun nanti.

…

Luhan masih berada pada punggung tegap Sehun yang sedikit kewalahan karena ternyata badan rampingnya terasa menipu. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Sehun memutar perlahan knop pintu apartementnya. Setelahnya, Sehun memasukinya dan menaruh tubuh ramping Luhan pada sofa ruang tamunya.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok kakaknya tepat di hadapannya. Kris yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan beberapa kerutan pada dahinya yang menandakan ia sedang kesal.

"Dasar, ternyata dari tadi aku menunggumu di bandara kau sama sekali tak datang -_-"

"Eh? Hyung.. Kau itu yang tak datang-datang"

"Cih, bisa-bisanya kau membuat alibi seperti itu. Aku ini sudah menunggumu kurang lebih 2 jam yang lalu." Ujar Kris yang tak kalah telak.

"Hey, itu bukan alibi hyung.. Aku sungguhan! Aku menunggumu juga 1 jam yang lalu."

"Tak mungkin.. Kalau seperti itu aku pasti melihatmu. Kalau tidak kau yang salah ruangan. Dimana kau menungguku?" Kris memutar bola matanya jengah menghadapi adiknya yang juga keras kepala.

'Keras kepala! Kau sama seperti appa mu saja' dengus Kris, padahal ia sendiri juga sama keras kepalanya dengan adiknya dan juga appanya.

"Di lobby 3, hyung." Jawab Sehun singkat

"Aku ini di ruang 7 -_- Hey, pacarmu boleh juga." Ujar Kris sambil tertawa evil dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menatap Luhan yang masih pulas tertidur di sofa. Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris.

"Nugu? Dia? Pacarku?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Aku pacarmu?" Sehun seketika tertawa membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung akan perlakuan Sehun "Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sehun menghentikan tawaannya dan menatap Kris dengan sedikit serius.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat sebaiknya hyung juga. Malam semakin larut. Aku akan membasuh wajah duluan" ujar Sehun sembari melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandinya dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih bingung dengan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Yak! Jangan berbohong kau!" teriaknya. Namun, tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun yang sudah berada di kamar mandi dan mulai terdengar suara riak air.

Karena penasaran, Kris mendekati Luhan "Hey.." ujarnya sembari memegang pundaknya dan sedikit menggoyangnya. Perlahan kedua mata Luhan terbuka sedikit, menatapnya untuk beberapa saat dan sedetik kemudian.

'Hoek…' Luhan memuntahkan cairan lengket itu dari mulutnya dan itu mengenai sebagian pakaian Kris "YAK! Sehun! Pacarmu menjijikkan! Dia muntah dan kena bajuku!" teriaknya.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan kakaknya pun segera menghampirinya, membopong tubuh Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei… Kau bisa mandi dulu. Pasti tak nyaman tidur dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu."

"…"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan sebuah handuk kecil di tangannya, tangannya mengulurkan handuk itu membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun dalam.

"Ini dimana?"

"Di rumahku, tadi kau hampir pingsan karena pengaruh alcohol."

"Ah iya, gomawoyo eum…"

"Oh Sehun" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Luhan.

"Ne, gomawo Sehun-ah."

"Baiklah, berpikir untuk mandi? Kau bisa gunakan bajuku dulu. Ta-tapi bukannya aku tak sopan Luhan-ssi. Mungkin ukuran pinggangmu lebih kecil jadi tak mungkin memakai celanaku. Eum tapi ada celana yang mungkin pas," Sehun segera membuka lemari pakaiannya, terlihat sedang mencari ssuatu dan wajahnya menjadi sumrigah ketika melihat sebuah celana selutut bergambar…

Shaun the Sheep?

A-ah baiklah, Luhan pun sedang berusaha meredam tawanya saat ini.

"Eum Luhan-ssi, mian hanya ada ini." Ucap Sehun sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Luhan-ssi, sebenarnya itu …. Milik kakakku! Ya, kakakku!" membuat Luhan tesenyum kecil dan segera memasuki pintu kamar mandi.

…

Luhan melihat Sehun tak ada di tempatnya tadi, ia berusaha untuk mencoba mencari Sehun dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya matanya menemukan sesosok namja tinggi berambut blonde di rumah itu selain Sehun, dan berumpama bahwa itu kakak yang Sehun maksud.

"Mian, apa kau kakak Sehun?"

"Ne. Ah kau pacarnya yang tadi ya? Sudah baikan?" Tanya Kris sambil memperhatikan Luhan dan tak sengaja melihat celana yang Luhan kenakan, ia benar-benar ingin tertawa. Luhan yang merasa tak nyaman terus di pandang seperti itu ikut melirik kearah sorot mata Kris.

"Ehm.. Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Gomawo, kau sudah meminjamkan celanamu padaku." Ucap Luhan polos yang membuat wajah Kris agak memerah menahan malu.

"Itu bukan milikku, tapi milik Sehun.. Mana dia? SEHUUUNN KAU HARUS JELASKAN MASALAH CELANAMU!" Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya diam tak menjawab dan bergelut dengan mimpi indahnya.


End file.
